A cohort is a group of individuals with common characteristics. The present invention relates to cohorts, and more specifically to the detection of anomalous behavior by members of cohorts and associate actors, and drawing inferences related to the anomalous behavior based on divergent movement from the cohort context centroid.
Determining causes of events is a difficult task, but is often key to understanding how and why events are taking place. It is difficult to discern what is coincidental versus causal when looking at a very large and varied group of related data through time.